


From Fiction to Reality

by Mouldsee



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/pseuds/Mouldsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Yunho starts reading Homin fanfiction (egged on by Kim Heechul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Thank god for an empty apartment_ , Yunho thought, as he flopped onto the living room couch, causing the stack of clothes already teetering precariously on the next seat to topple over. He sat, staring at the mess of underwear, t-shirts and sweat pants strewn over the floor and sighed. _I am going to get shit for this_.

He decided to ignore the mess for the moment and focus on what he needed to do while the apartment was all his. Earlier today, during dance practice, he had come to a resolution, and once Jung Yunho makes up his mind, nothing was going to stop him. He pulled his laptop from under the coffee table (something that Changmin grumped about constantly) and powered it up. He took a deep breath,”Here goes…” he muttered at the blinking cursor in the search bar and then typed in ‘HOMIN FANFICTION’.

79,610 search results popped up within 0.27 seconds.

Yunho stared. He couldn’t believe it. Everything Heechul said was actually true! There were even suggestions like ‘Homin fanfic mpreg’, ‘Homin fanfic fluff’, ‘Homin fanfic nc-17’.“MPREG?! NC-17?! What the…” He shook his head in disbelief. “What on earth is ‘mpreg’???” Actually, he didn’t really want to know. This was mindboggling enough. He thought Heechul might have exaggerated (I mean, it’s Kim Heechul we’re talking about here) when the topic was brought up two weeks ago.

 _Two weeks ago_ …

“Yundoooool!” A screech came from down the hallway just as he was done with dance practice. Yunho turned just in time to catch Heechul flying towards him.

“YUUUNDOOOOL! I haven’t seen you in ages!!!” Yunho winced as he was enveloped in an enthusiastic hug.

His muscles were sore from all the hours of practice he’d put into perfecting the choreo for the upcoming album, he stumbled a little while trying to reciprocate, but Heechul had already moved away and moved on to the next topic. “Soooo, what have you been doing? Where’s the wife? Too busy playing newlyweds to have a drink with me?” There was a mad sort of glee lighting up Heechul’s usually animated face, it was extremely disconcerting.

“Wha—what are you talking about? Wife?” Yunho was still playing catch up. He should be used to Heechul’s mile a minute way of talking, especially when he was excited about something. The thing is, he wasn’t sure what the excitement was about, or even what he was talking about.

“WIFE. Of COUPLE SHINKI. You know U-know? Choikang Changmin. Your other half.”

“Ooooh. He’s just gone off to take a shower. Jeez hyung, that joke’s getting old. And I don’t think Changmin’s going to appreciate being called the wife.” Yunho looked around nervously in case Changmin was lurking somewhere nearby, “You know how he hates these things. When we said we were like a married couple, it was just an analogy. When he said our relationship was like love and war… he MEANT it. More war than love to be honest.” He lowered his voice at the last bit, as if Changmin was going to come storming up any minute.

Heechul screeched his trademark high pitch laugh, “The joke’s not old at all! I read all about it on the net! The two of you are burning up the cables! All that sexy going on…argh! If you weren’t YOU, my friend, I would totally be turned on. I’ve read some of mine… and it’s not even half as… “He trailed off and peered at Yunho’s lost expression, “You really don’t know what I’m talking about do you.”

Yunho shook his head mutely. His mind had stopped at “all that sexy”. Read it on the internet? All that sexy? Was there some scandal that was going on that he didn’t know about? He’d been honest about being single, and he hadn’t been out with anybody, male or female for AGES thanks to his punishing schedule. It had been the studio, the airport and then home for the past few months. The only person he’d seen constantly was Changmin. And god knows “all that sexy” just didn’t apply to them. There wasn’t anything sexy about dragging their tired bodies from point A to B to C. When they were home, Changmin was usually Mr Grumpy Pants who screeched at anything that was out of place, threw him out of his showers when he was in mid-song and generally locked himself in his room with his laptop. And Yunho only knew this because of the sound of furious typing he could hear from pressing his ear at the door whenever he felt a teensy bit lonely.

“Fanfiction.” Heechul’s eyes sparkled, “Haven’t you read any?! C’mon you MUST have. You, one half of the famous YunJae couple? I mean, those were pretty hot I guess, but your fans have really turned it up a notch with you two!”

Yunho grabbed the older boy and pulled him back into the practice room and shut the door hurriedly, “SHHHHH! Don’t talk so loudly about these things, somebody might hear you!”

“By somebody, you mean Changmin?” Heechul smirked, “You really are pussy whipped. I guess I was wrong to ask where your wife was. Looks like the wife is right here.”

“Ok. Enough with the jokes already. I thought that whole fantasy thing was over! Changmin and I, we were ignored in the past. Nobody writes those things about us. It’s just… weird. I mean, with Jaejoong, I get it. We weren’t exactly discouraging those fantasies. And no, I haven’t read any. ” He finished primly.

In the past, he played along because they were working towards making a name for themselves, and it didn’t do anyone harm. In fact, it protected him from any unwanted rumours when he was dating secretly. He’d heard about those things of course, but ever since Yesung came to him and whined about how he read a story that paired him up with Ryeowook and it gave him nightmares, he was extremely careful about that part of the internet.

“Dude,” Heechul’s smirk was getting more patronizing by the minute, “Wake up. Search up ‘Homin’ and see for yourself.” He turned to leave, but as if he couldn’t help himself, he let rip another one of his high pitch laughs and added, “There is one particular writer that reeeally knows how to heat things up. Look her up. SexyBambi88.” With that, he bounced out of the room, leaving Yunho reeling from everything that just took place.

By the time Changmin was done, Yunho had managed to pull himself together. But it was difficult to look at the maknae in the face, especially after everything he had just heard. He took the seat furthest away from his partner in the van, hid himself behind sunglasses and pretended to sleep, but his mind wouldn’t stop replaying the conversation that he had with Heechul.

For the rest of the week, even as he managed to recover his composure, he would still catch himself whenever he stood too close to Changmin, or if they got too friendly in front of the cameras. And friendly by their standards meant leaning in to have a private conversation, and occasionally having a hand on each other’s back or shoulder for a picture or while walking off stage in a large group. It frustrated him that their gestures, perfectly innocent, were now being misconstrued as anything else other than being comfortable around each other. And if anything, Yunho was most comfortable with Changmin, even back in the days when they were 5. It was normal to be physically comfortable with the person you trust the most in the world – after baring your soul, hugging, hand holding, slinging an arm around the shoulder, would come naturally. During the comeback with Keep Your Head Down, they got into each other’s faces, so close that they could smell each other’s breaths. Changmin’s even touched and scratched his bare chest, but he took it in his stride, because … it was Changmin.

He hated this sudden awareness that now consumed him. Their precious bond was being cheapened, and he was afraid that things would change with his sudden sensitivity towards everything between them. This sensitivity also made him aware of other things about his partner. He always knew Changmin was attractive; somehow, the cute little boy with big ears (that he always adored) had grown to be a tall broad shouldered self-assured man. Of course he knew that Changmin had matured, but when you are living with someone, and see each other for almost every day for the past 10 years, you just take some things for granted.

During an interview, as Changmin took over and started to talk about his favourite topic - food, gesturing animatedly. Yunho allowed himself to sit back and watch him. He took note of how big and masculine Changmin’s hands were, with veins slightly raising the skin. Those fingers he was familiar with, usually strumming a guitar or wrapped around a pencil while penning down lyrics, were long, square tipped and manly. The floppy looking ears were still cute, but they suddenly looked delicate and vulnerable with hair curling around the tips. Wait, did he just think that Changmin’s hands were manly?! 

“Yunho-shii, how about you?” both the interviewer and Changmin turned to look at him expectantly.

Yunho looked blank for a moment, and caught Changmin shooting him a ‘she asked you are question you dork. SAY SOMETHING!’ look. He managed a quick smile and said something along the lines of “Changmin has said everything I wanted to say! AHAHAHAHA!”

Somehow he managed to get away with gawking at his maknae in the middle of an interview and wrapped up the activity with his usual focus and charm.

“What on earth was that about? “Changmin has said everything I wanted to say” that’s my line!” the younger man mumbled when they were in the safety of the van, “Hyung, you’ve been acting alittle weird lately. You seem more spaced out than usual.” He stretched, raising his long arms, and his hands, one of those manly hands that Yunho was staring at, brushed against his right shoulder even though he had tried to sit as far away as possible from Changmin.

The contact, usually ignored, made Yunho shift in his seat, “Really? Ah, I must be getting old, I’ve been getting tired easily these days.”

Changmin’s dropped his naggy tone and was immediately concerned, “Are you alright? Maybe I can tell the driver to take the long way so that you have more time to take a nap on the journey back.” Yunho shook his head, but nonetheless touched by the younger’s suggestion. They needed to get their schedules done for the day so that they could go home and rest up – there was no point dragging the day out just because he was being silly.

But the silliness continued, he became increasingly distant and avoided all physical contact with Changmin, to the point of locking himself in the room at home. He even walked ahead of Changmin during a press conference, he couldn’t bring himself to lean in towards the younger man throughout the event - they usually had discussions over the questions or gossip about a fellow idol that they both haven’t seen for a long time. Changmin had a hurt look that he couldn’t quite hide, and the tension between them built up.

Yunho felt responsible for the whole mess he had created. Changmin wasn’t the type for confrontations, and he knew it was up to him to sort it out. Which was why during a practice session, after Changmin left the room without so much of a backward glance at him, Yunho decided he had to end it once and for all.

He had called Heechul the day before to confide in his latest problem, and the older man, after laughing like a hyena for 10 minutes, and calling him an idiot, said, “Maybe if you read it, you might be able to get it out of your system. Some of them are hilarious and there’s nothing to be so worked up about. And some of them… well… it’s not like you are gay for your maknae or anything.”

Which was how he found himself, in the living room of his shared apartment, taking advantage of the his maknae's absence, with his laptop open and looking at a long list of search results for “Homin fanfiction”.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright. It really isn’t that bad._ Yunho chuckled as he scrolled through his third fanfiction. It was mostly fluffy romantic drabble, some even had him as a cat, which had him in stitches. He felt relieved that he wasn’t bothered by the whole thing, and even found it entertaining. _Is this how the fans see us? We are such a cute couple!_ He also wondered what Heechul was on about “burning up the cables”, maybe Heechul had such a high sex drive that anything remotely to do with sex was sexy.

 _This really is quite fun!_ He clicked on another link, dismissing the warning “NC-17”, after all, it’s not like he hasn’t watched porn before. The title looked innocent enough, _Bottoms up_. Could it be about drinking? He wasn’t that into alcohol, maybe it was about Changmin who was really into wine.

 _Oh. OH._ He felt a blush staining his cheeks as he continued reading. ‘Bottom’ here meant… right. Him. As the bottom. He threw down the laptop and buried his face into the nearest pair of sweatpants as if to hide his hot cheeks. The details were really graphic, the descriptions of his body, Changmin’s desire and his own responses were so…real. Disturbing images of their bodies writhing together, slick with sweat filled his mind, but what was even more disturbing was how his body was reacting.

“Hyung, I’m back… what are you.. WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN THE MIDDLE OF A MESS?!”

Yunho dived for the safety of his laptop, sweatpants still in hand, and hurriedly covered the huge tent that had formed on the front of his shorts with both, “Changmin! You’re back! So late! Ahahahaha..” The awkward laughter died as Changmin’s initial surprise turned into a glower.

“I was er… in the midst of folding the laundry!” he looked helplessly at the mess of clothes in front of him.

The hawk-like gaze went to the laptop.

Yunho glanced down quickly to make sure that the sweatpants did the job as a cover up and hurriedly put the laptop aside after slamming it shut, “Something I was suddenly curious about. So I had to search it up on the internet. “

Changmin grunted at that. He put down his bag and walked over to the couch, bending over to help pick up the clothes on the floor. The long legs that drove fangirls wild came directly into Yunho’s view, his eyes traveled up their length, encased in black skinny jeans and settled on the snug crotch. He looked away quickly; the images that had filled his mind earlier came flooding back. He was starting to feel hot again.

“YAH! WHAT ARE YOU… “ Yunho jerked and instinctively shoved at the hand that brushed against his thigh. Changmin drew back, shocked, in his hand was the pair of sweatpants that had been on Yunho’s lap.

The younger man’s eyes narrowed, and with lips pursed, he stood and went into his room, slamming the door shut. The lock clicked with finality.

Yunho felt like a complete idiot. Not a new feeling in the past few weeks, but this time, he knew he had reached a new low. But in his current state, he couldn’t talk to his partner, not when he didn’t have his thoughts under control. Who knew what sort of things he would blurt out, especially when Changmin was so sensitive about the topic of being with a man.

Heart heavy, he settled down on his bed. As he passed by Changmin’s room, he could hear the furious clacking of keys again. Well, it seemed like both of them were seeking solace from the computer. Yunho opened his laptop and the screen blinked back to life. The story he was reading was still there, the words, those dangerous words, beckoning at him to look at them.

 _Alright, maybe it’s just the one story._ Yunho clicked on down to the next link. Apparently it was highly recommended, It was titled _Ties_ and by the same author,SexyBambi88 _. Maybe its about clothes this time._ He thought, _I do need some tips for airport fashion._

At some point later, he found himself shifting his laptop from his lap to ease the discomfort of the machine settling on his erection. The movement caused his hand to brush against the length of his cock and he sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes, and images of being caressed by Changmin made him moan softly. In the stories, he was always pinned down by the younger man’s long hard body and tortured with slow caresses and kisses. He could feel his nipples tighten at the thought of being teased and sucked on. His hand involuntarily moved up to his chest, his fingers toying with the hard nubs. An electric shock ran down his body and hit him in the groin, making him even harder. The scenario he had just read started playing itself out in his head.

_Changmin’s lapped at the small brown nipples, which had tightened to the point of being painful. Yunho moaned and arched his body, his hands tugging at their restraints, hoping for some contact with his lover. But Changmin stayed stubbornly elusive. He chuckled softly, “You are not touching me until you beg.” He continued his ministrations on Yunho’s chest, sometimes using his teeth to nip at the soft skin._

_“Changmin… stop...”_

_Changmin’s head lifted and an eyebrow arched, “You want me to stop?”_

_“Nooo… don’t stop… I… don’t” the fires in his body burned hotter and hotter, if Changmin stopped now, he didn’t think he could survive. He wanted to moan in satisfaction when he felt the hot wet warmth of his lover’s mouth settle on his navel and continue south, but he didn’t dare to do anything in case his seducer, no, his torturer, decided that it was time to stop._

_Yunho let out a sigh of pleasure. He could feel Changmin’s tongue flicking out to lick the head of his cock, before running it down from tip to base and back up again. He bucked his hips in silent command for his lover to take in his cock fully, but he was ignored. When was this torture going to end? “Changmin, please…”_

_“Please what?” He saw a flash of straight white teeth in the semi-darkness of the room, “I want you to say it, what do you want me to do? Can’t talk dirty hyung?”_

_Yunho closed his eyes and turned his head into the pillow to hide his embarrassment and whispered, “Please take my cock into your mouth.”_

_Changmin seemed satisfied. Yunho nearly screamed at the pleasure when he felt his cock being sucked into hot wetness. The feel of the luscious heat and the obscene noises combined made him lose his mind, guttural noises emerged from his throat. He felt his balls tightening, he was going to come._

Yunho came in his own hand, gasping. The scene was so hot, so real. Changmin was so... _Changmin_. Even without any knowledge of him as lover, Yunho could feel the possessiveness and control written into the character.

As the cum that he had splattered on himself cooled, he looked down at the mess he had made in his shorts and shame overtook him. He just masturbated to images of his maknae giving him a blowjob! And then there was Bambi sitting at the corner of the bed, staring at him accusingly with her wide no-longer innocent eyes. Usually, he would turn Bambi away whenever he needed some “private time”, but he had forgotten this time, having been so caught up in the heat of the story.

“I’m sorry! Daddy is sorry!” He whispered at the plushie. Now, if only he could apologize and explain himself to his partner just as easily. The question is, how will he face Changmin in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho couldn’t sleep all night, for fear of dreaming of a familiar smirking face hovering over his cock while he was being restrained and then embarrassing himself all over again. He decided to start the day by making breakfast – partly to keep him occupied, but mostly to make things up to the maknae.

When the pancakes were done (burnt on one side, but they still looked pretty on the right side up), he sat at the table to mull things over. Last night was a fluke. It will never happen again. He told himself. _Must not be a bad hyung. Must be a supportive and strong leader._

He drooped in his seat despite all the self-motivational talk. His eyes were aching from the lack of sleep, but his brain buzzed with explicit images of Changmin smiling naughtily at him, Changmin’s mouth on his body, Changmin’s beautiful lush lips wrapped around his… “ARGH!” He banged his head on the table, hard. “OWWWW!”

“I really want to ignore you, but that was extremely stupid.”

Yunho looked up from rubbing his sore forehead to see Changmin leaning against the bedroom doorway, a reluctant smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were still cautious as he straightened and walked towards him, “I don’t know what is going on with you, but I hope that knock on the head would cure it.”

Yunho nudged the plate of deceptively decent looking pancakes towards him, as a peace offering, looking sheepish, “I’ll be ok. Everything will be ok. I’m sorry. I think I just need some rest.” The same old lie, but he knew he looked convincing – a night of wanking and no sleep could make any man look like crap.

Now that Changmin was sitting across him, in the flesh, eating his breakfast quietly, he knew that things couldn’t continue as they were. He could think all the nasty thoughts in private, but their friendship was too precious to be ruined by his own lack of control. He ignored the smear of maple syrup at the corner of Changmin’s wide mouth, and concentrated instead on talking about their upcoming activities, like they usually would at the breakfast table. Changmin, as if sensing that he was making an effort, nodded and grunted at the right places, going with the flow, just as he would during breakfast table discussions.

To Yunho’s relief, things started to feel normal again that day, as they went through their schedules. It wasn’t packed as usual, just a magazine interview and dance practice, ending up at the recording studio as their last stop for the day. It was a ballad that they had to record, one that spoke of past struggles that were overcome with love. Yunho had felt like the song was about the two of them – though their love was more about friendship than the romantic feelings suggested in the lyrics. It was going to be a special recording, and he was glad that he had overcome the awkwardness that had consumed him over the past few weeks to do this properly.

As they faced each other and began the song, the awareness that Yunho had kept at bay every step of the way came surging back in full force. Changmin, immersed in song, was amazing to watch. His face, usually hard to read, was full of emotions. His eyes were shut, long lashes fanning his cheeks, the long column of his neck was exposed as he threw he head back. Yunho had never thought Changmin as beautiful; it was at that moment that he changed his mind.

Lines were blurred for Yunho at that point, and he wasn’t sure if he sang of love or friendship. It was as if he saw his world with new eyes. He came into the studio with his partner, his friend, a dear friend he felt he had betrayed by indulging in lustful thoughts about. But now he saw the man, who stood by him through the worse times of his life, a man who took the biggest risk of his life making the decision to stay with him, giving his all into a song that would be part of their path towards rebuilding their shaky career. And he was amazing. He was gorgeous. Yunho poured the sudden ache in his heart into the music, as if he was giving back everything the man across him had given to him in the first place.

By the time the song came to an end, they were both staring at each other. Eyes wide, both panting with emotion. There was absolute silence in the studio, but Yunho knew that it was perhaps the best piece of recording they had done so far for their new album. He broke into a wide grin and gave Changmin a thumbs up, but the younger man was standing stock still, his eyes, previously brimming with pride and joy, now shuttered as he looked back at him.

The producers were overjoyed and gushed about how perfect they were as a team. Your voices were amazing together, we have never seen such chemistry before, you two are perfect together. The praises still rang in Yunho’s head even as he was washing up in the kitchen back home after their simple dinner. Perfect together. Perfect together. Perfect together. What if they were perfect together in more ways than just being TVXQ? Wait. WHAT?!

A dish slipped from his hand and smashed into the sink, slicing Yunho’s finger as he scrambled to pick up the shattered pieces. Blood oozed from the cut and he hissed at the sting. His hand was suddenly grabbed and before he knew it, those lips that he had spent the night before dreaming about, was wrapped around his forefinger.

“Min… “ He gasped, slipping into the nickname he had given to Changmin when they were younger. Changmin ignored him and proceeded to gently wash the cut and put a band aid on it, all without saying a single word. Yunho stared at the younger man’s bent head, feeling the urge to reach out to touch the soft strands with his uninjured hand. He had seen Changmin’s gentleness before, it wasn’t always obvious to everyone that the reticent young man was a caring and sensitive person. Yunho had always felt blessed that he was always at the receiving end of Changmin’s care, but now, he knew that he had always taken it for granted. He felt like kicking himself for always encouraging the belief that he was afraid of Changmin, that the maknae was a bully and had a horrible temper, when he knew it was the exact opposite.

“I think we are really drained from the activities today hyung, why don’t we turn in early?” Changmin straightened after fussing over his finger, and turned to head into his room.

“Wait.” Yunho didn't know what he was doing when he said that. But he felt that he had to say something. _Do_ something.

The lights in the living room were already turned off, and Changmin’s silhouette was highlighted by the soft glow of light from the open door of his bedroom. Yunho still wasn’t sure what he was hoping to achieve as he stepped towards him. He stopped when he was just a breath away and swayed into the taller man. It was so natural for Changmin’s arms to come around him, for him to sink into the warmth. He had always relied on Changmin even though it looked like he was the strong one. He needed this man. He breathed in the familiar clean scent and let himself be held.

They swayed together in the semi darkness, and there was no need for words when they broke apart and headed back into their own rooms.

That night, Yunho read a story of sweet love making and whispered endearments. He fell into deep peaceful sleep after a fantasy of being made love to slowly by a man with intense dark eyes and large hands that touched him in places that he never knew was pleasurable to be touched.

Bambi was now tucked with her face averted into the chair at the corner of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hmmm… so you think there shouldn’t be any kissing. I should just get straight to the point huh?” Changmin was on the phone, pacing around in his room, the door left open.

An eavesdropping Yunho enroute from bathroom to bedroom froze. _No kissing? Straight to the point? With who? What is_ the point _?_

“Yah, Cho Kyuhyun, what sort of man do you think I am?! There’s kissing because it is about love! This is not just some sex fest. It only becomes a sex fest because he’s just so hot!”

The towel that Yunho was holding on to for some decency fell from his slack hands, just in time for Changmin to catch him fully naked as he stopped by the door, in the midst of shutting it.

They both froze. Yunho stared helplessly as hot eyes raked him from head to toe before the door slammed close. _Changmin was in love with a man?_

The world tilted. He didn’t care that he was catching a cold standing in the hallway naked with a towel puddled around his ankles. The world as he knew it was gone. A few weeks ago, he didn’t know that people saw a perfect fit that went beyond teamwork when they looked at him and Changmin. Two days ago, he realized that perhaps he could possibly be more than a little in love with the man he saw as his brother and best friend. And now, he finds out that his maknae, famously declaring “I don’t like men” on national TV, thinks some guy is hot? And did he mention sex fest?

He left the towel on the floor and moped towards his bedroom, sans clothes. He had just discovered his own feelings for Changmin, and had been wondering what to do about it. Yunho’s biggest worry was that he would ruin their friendship, since his love interest was extremely homophobic. Now, things were different:

He rejoiced over the fact that homophobia would no longer be an issue. *Fist Pump*

But upset over the unknown competition that he faced. *buries head in pillow*

Where did Changmin find the time for a relationship?! And without him knowing?! So, Kyuhyun had known about the relationship together with all the gory details. Yunho couldn’t believe that Changmin would kiss and tell, but then, he didn’t know that he could be in love with his maknae too. There was a new discovery every day. The latest discovery (as of 2 seconds ago) was that he could feel jealous and possessive – it was not something that he experienced in his previous dating experience. He didn’t like that there was someone out there who might be having the same perverted thoughts about Changmin like he was having every night.

“JUNG YUNHO, this is not right. How can the towel not follow you back into your room?!” His bedroom door had been left open and an annoyed Changmin stormed in with said towel.

Yunho had been too distracted by his own thoughts to put on anything since the incident at the hallway. He was now fully aware how he looked sprawled on the bed on his side, snuggling into a pillow, with his shoulders, legs and curve of his ass bared. It was the second time in a space of fifteen minutes that Changmin was catching him in his full glory (he’d like to think it was glorious anyway). Perhaps it was from surprise or just a sudden streak of exhibitionism, he didn’t rush to cover himself up further, but laid still, as if on display for the man who was openly appraising him.

His heartbeat, already erratic, sped up when Changmin stepped towards him, pupils dilated, his breathing sounding slightly harsh. A hand reached out and touched him at the hip and ran down the length of his thigh to his knee. It was the softest of touches, but the slight calluses that roughened Changmin’s hand on his now sensitive skin caused Yunho to shudder with desire. The next he knew, he was covered in his duvet and Changmin was snapping at him, “I really don’t know what you are thinking, wandering around naked like that.”

Yunho felt like he was a kid being tucked into bed as Changmin tugged the duvet up to his shoulders, “Changmin ah, let’s spend some quality time together tonight.”

“I’m not free tonight. I’m meeting Kyuhyun. Anyway, don’t we see each other almost every night these days?” Even though Changmin’s tone was slightly impatient, his hands were smoothening out the creases of the covers, Yunho watched, feeling like his body was being caressed, but under the safety of the thick blanket.

Yunho pouted slightly, “But we don’t talk! Let’s have a proper dinner and then maybe watch a movie together.” It is NOT a date. He told himself, even though it sounded like one. They did this together all the time _. But there were no intentions of finishing the night with a goodnight kiss_. A voice whispered inside him. He flushed slightly, “Anyway, this non-negotiable. I’ll do something for dinner and then we’ll … we’ll do something.” He stated in his best “leader-shii” tone.

He knew that the effect was ruined by looking like a little boy tucked into bed with only his head peeking out from beneath the covers, but Changmin nodded and smiled. It was the first time he’d really smiled in weeks, Yunho realized then how much he had missed that mismatch eyed smile. “Whatever you say, hyung. I’ll make sure the evening is freed up.”

Yunho spent the rest of the day (it was a rare day off for both of them) trying to figure out how he should eliminate the competition. He stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Heechul again. He scrapped the thought quickly, not feeling up to listening to the braying laugh and stupid suggestions that Yunho just might fall for and end up making the situation worst (he was still sore over the leather jacket incident).

He also considered asking Kyuhyun out for a private chat, and maybe threaten the Super Junior maknae with death if he dared to breathe a word of their meeting to Changmin. But then, Kyuhyun was a sly thing, and he might also end up saddled with more problems. He really didn’t know how Lee Teuk could handle that band of rascals and keep them in line. They were too smart and cunning for their own good. He only had Changmin to deal with and he was all tied up in knots. But then again, Lee Teuk himself was the king of wiliness.

Who else? Who could he talk to and give him advice without blabbing or feeding him crazy suggestions as a joke?

Two hours later, he found himself in front of his laptop, setting up a username and password to the fanfiction site. This was the best idea he’s ever had. Consult the master of Homin, ask HER what to do! But before getting to the point so quickly, he thought that he should at least pay her some compliments on her work.

 **iloveminnie86**  
Jun 25 2011, 15:30:51   
_Bambi! I love your work! It’s so cute XDD_

He stared at the comment he’d just posted. This was fangirl speak right? He hoped SexyBambi88 didn’t mind being called Bambi. It was just easier. He refreshed the page, expecting to see a response. Nothing. He sat back… waited for 5 seconds. Refreshed the page again. Still nothing.

 _Maybe I should just get to the point, what do I expect her to say to that anyway?_ Yunho tapped on the keys again.

 **iloveminnie86**  
Jun 25 2011, 15:32:43   
_Bambi, You make them so real! XXXD I wait every day for a new update from you! <3 <3_ (that part was at least true)  
 _Can you think of a scenario where someone comes between them and goes after Changmin? What should Yunho do? What would Changmin like Yunho to do?_

There. It’s out there now. It is a question begging for a response. He refreshed the page again, expecting to see a reply below his post. Nothing. Yunho got up and did 20 pushups to pass some time, but still no response. SexyBambi88 obviously didn’t pay much heed to her fans.

Yunho was exhausted. He had to put his problem aside for the moment since he was going nowhere with what he thought was his best strategy. He fell asleep to disturbing images of Changmin’s long lean form wrapped around another man (who looked very much like Minho).

When he woke up, it was already dark out. There was a glow of light from beneath the closed door of his room, signaling that Changmin was back. Yunho’s hugged his pillow with joy. It meant that he wasn’t spending the night with someone else! He got up and opened the door and peered around. Sounds of typing could be heard coming from Changmin’s room again. Yunho felt alittle disappointed. Really, that man is addicted to his computer.

Suddenly remembering his mission earlier in the day, Yunho went back to his own laptop. His eyes widened as he clicked open the fansite he had registered at. There it was. A response from the master of Homin. He breathed in reverently.

 **SexyBambi88**  
Jun 25 2011, 18:45:29   
Kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin didn’t know which was going to kill him first - the raging hard-on that wouldn’t go away, or the immense frustration at the love of his life, Jung Yunho.

The frustration had been simmering for years, so he thought if the slowburn hasn’t done him in yet, then it was most likely he was going to fall, fracture his horizontally paralyzed dick and die from the pain first. He’s had been gripped by fierce waves of lust thanks to the oblivious piece of hotness that was his partner, but it never had been a long drawn attack. He always had a solution that partially involved spending a longer time in the shower, but most of the time, his outlet was a little bit more creative.

It has been three days since Yunho had called out to him in the dimly lit living room; he’d watched the older man walk towards him as if it was a dream. He could not get the memory of the hug that they have shared out of his mind… no it felt like a dance. Very much like the one many years ago during a rehearsal stage, where Yunho had waltzed him around. But unlike the waltz (which they had thought was hilarious), this one haunted his dreams.

From that point, it felt like Yunho’s single minded purpose in life was to drive him insane by staying close, touching him more than the usual (and that’s A LOT) and giving him dopey looks. After two weeks of distance, it was as if Yunho was trying to make up for it. And his own body was on the verge of breaking down.

He wrinkled his nose at the sheets of paper that Kyuhyun had handed over to him, they were full of red markings. The entire section of the kiss that took place after the hug was crossed out.

“Too sappy,” Kyuhyun had clucked over the phone when Changmin called him to arrange to meet to talk over the changes, “You just need to get quickly to the sex fest to get the readers hooked. Who cares about all these ‘feelings’.”

“Yah Cho Kyuhyun, what sort of man do you think I am?! There’s kissing because it is about love! This is not just some sex fest. It only becomes a sex fest because he’s just so hot!” He just knew that it was a mistake to make Kyuhyun the beta for his writings.  That man was overly critical and has the emotional depth of a puddle.

It was at that point that he saw Yunho, standing outside his door, looking more gorgeous than usual with his hair still wet from the shower. And butt naked.

Changmin slammed the door shut.

“The café. At 2pm. Gotta go.” Cutting off Kyuhyun who was in the midst about how he just didn’t see what feelings has got to do with this. He threw the phone aside and flopped into his chair.

The ache of his erection was a now familiar feeling. He had stopped being in the bathroom at the same time as Yunho from the moment he realized that he had fallen for the man. He’d seen glimpses of his body while they were changing, but it was always with the safety of people nearby – dressing rooms, backstage. He’d tried not to stare, but he realized as the years passed, Yunho essentially lived life with blinkers on. He took no notice of the things happening around him unless something literally hit him on the head.

Changmin decided to take full advantage of it. He reveled in the lack of personal space between the two of them, he would stand or sit as close as possible during interviews and shows to his hyung, so close that he could smell the mix of baby powder and sunshine that always made him give a mental coo. To his delight, Yunho would inch closer, lean in, put his hand on his lap, sometimes with a hand embarrassingly close to his crotch on national TV. Other than the problem of having to hide his reactions (Changmin invests in very sturdy underwear), he loved every moment of it. It was a way of making up for the impossibility of Yunho ever reciprocating his feelings. And to prevent himself from being driven totally crazy, he turned to articulating his sexual fantasies in the form of fanfiction. Specifically, fanfiction about the two of them.

Kyuhyun thought it was the best joke ever when he first approached him to be his beta and had willingly taken on the role. The smut bit, he seldom interfered. Citing that it was “Changmin’s territory” and he didn’t have any suggestions to offer. They would meet at their favourite café to go over the work and catch up on things when they had time off. That afternoon was no different.

He was about the leave the house when he saw the towel puddled on the hallway floor.  _This is getting ridiculous_ , Changmin seethed,  _who “forgets” their bathroom towel in the midst of walking?_ He snatched up the towel and screeched like some naggy housewife (love of his life or not, he couldn’t stand Yunho’s messes).

Yunho was doing this on purpose. He had to be! Changmin stared at the man who was STILL naked, in bed, on his side, important bits covered by a pillow, like he was posing for a centerfold for a gay magazine.

And what a glorious centerfold he would make. Lightly tanned skin, broad shoulders, long muscular legs sculpted by years of dancing. His ass, which some say is non-existent, was small but pert. He took a step forward, his hand already reaching for the well-defined hip. He watched his own hand run the length of Yunho’s hip and thigh. He felt muscles clenching, and then a shudder that ran through the other man’s body.

It was that tiny movement that snapped him out of his hypnotized state. He yanked at the duvet bunched at the foot of the bed and covered the naked expanse of flesh hurriedly. He’d run out of the apartment like the fires of hell were chasing him, and didn’t choose to go back till it was late enough to retire to the safety of his own room and fall into the world of fanfiction writing.

He had a story to update (he had fresh ideas from seeing Yunho’s naked ass earlier) and answer the numerous comments that his fans have left him. It amused him that  _SexyBambi88_ was a celebrated Homin fanfiction writer. If only the fans knew who they were writing to. If only they knew that it was really his fantasy to take his hyung to bed and fuck him hard into the mattress.

It would be so fun if they ever knew the truth.

Changmin smothered a laugh at one of the comments from **_iloveMinnie86_** . Changmin being taken away from Yunho huh? He had been so desperately in love for so long, he couldn’t think of what it was like to change his mind. What must Yunho do to win him?

All it would take is a kiss.

Fine, he was a romantic at heart. He had always tried imagining kissing Yunho.  It was one thing to think and write about explicit details about them being naked and doing the dirty, but a kiss was special. The thought of making love to that small mouth with the smallest of pouts, was enough to make him weep.

_**iloveMinnie86** _ seemed like one curious fangirl who needed someone to talk to. Another message came, and this time, it was asking why Yunho was always the bottom. Was it because Changmin liked it on top?

Changmin groaned. Why couldn’t this be just one of those comments with lots of smileys and hearts?  What’s wrong with the world these days?! He just couldn’t imagine it any other way ok? Yunho was just so… claimable. What was he supposed to say?

_Yes. Changmin digs it it that his hyung is so fuckable._

What does Changmin like done to him in bed?

_Have his cock ridden._

He almost never gets questions like that, but it amused him to give her the truth in the crudest way possible.  _Stew on that!_

There was no more response after that. Changmin felt a tiny bit bad that he had probably just tainted the mind of a young girl somewhere in cyberspace, but it was such fun after years of being off social networks and being unable to interact with the fans.

There was a sound of a muffled groan coming from Yunho’s bedroom. But Changmin chose to ignore it this one time. After seeing him naked twice on the same day, he was not running the risk of ruining years of self-control by walking in on his hyung naked again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kiss him._

It seemed so simple. Yunho was in a daze throughout the next day. He had performed in front of thousands of people, made mistakes in his steps, gone off pitch during live singing, faced the worse confrontations from the public and media, but he was shaking at the thought of making that first step to confess his feelings towards the person closest to him.

He also had things to worry about. Like this evening’s date with Changmin. He gave himself a mental slap. It wasn’t really a date. It was something that they did often. A simple dinner and then a movie with popcorn and a beer each – it was a night between friends. But this time, it needed to end differently. He wanted them to end the night as lovers instead.

It was amazing how quickly he had come to that decision. But it felt right. There was nobody else in the world he would choose spend his life with other than Shim Changmin. After all, the younger man had done practically the same for him.

First, there was dinner to plan for. It should be romantic, without being too obvious. Yunho could imagine Changmin balking at roses and candles at the dinner table. He winced at the memory of being teased mercilessly after Changmin found out about the 300 candles he’d tried lighting to confess to his first love.

The other problem, Changmin loved to eat everything. There didn’t seem to be something that stood out. Yunho loved to watch his maknae eat. His big eyes would widen and start to sparkle, and he would have huge mouthfuls … Yunho was always amazed at the way he could stuff single servings of desserts in his wide mouth. The bliss on his face as he chewed and swallowed was nothing short of orgasmic. Yunho’s brain immediately went south at that thought and he grinned to himself.

“What’s so funny hyung?” Changmin’s eyes were on him. They were seated side by side in the van, their thighs slightly brushing against each other’s.

“Just you, and food. Did you know that there were ongoing jokes about you dry humping the refrigerator?” Yunho snickered. He was proud that he was a little more educated about the fandom now that he was reading fanfiction.

Changmin snorted, “Tell me something new. There should be something else that I dry dump against these days.”

Yunho tensed. It might not be funny if Changmin found out that the latest buzz was that they were humping each other. Did he know  
about  _them_ ? It had never occurred to him that Changmin might know about the fanfictions. He had assumed that the maknae would never touch it with a ten foot pole thanks to his homophobia, but now there was a possibility that Changmin had read about Homin couple.

“Nothing? How boring. I think we should do something just to spark some naughty thoughts in our fans’ minds eh?” Changmin nudged him teasingly. Yunho cracked an awkward smile.

Crap.  _He knows!_ Yunho doesn’t know how Changmin was on to him, but that last sentence was definitely suggestive, and that he was somehow trying to get him to admit to wanking to smutty stories about the two of them. God, how embarrassing!

Yunho wasn’t good at telling lies, and he was glad that the van had stopped at the site of their fan meeting, saving him from any need to respond. He wondered if it was the particularly loud moan he’d let out last night after reading SexyBambi88’s response on Changmin’s preferences. Or if his laptop hadn’t been locked and a particular racy fic was left on the screen, the waste paper basket at his desk was still full of used tissues (he forgot to clean up since the last session).

He worried at the thought of picking Brokeback Mountain as the movie of choice. It was too obvious. He wanted the evening to be comfortable and he would confess in the middle of a romantic scene. And they would kiss. Yunho’s heart lifted at the thought. It had to be perfect.

Except that it wasn’t perfect. Changmin stared at the multitude of dishes on the dinner table. There was ramen, spaghetti, pizza, with kimchi, pajeon, pork rib soup, black bean paste noodles.

“Hyung, what is this?”

“Everything!” Yunho was proud of his own brilliance. He had picked all of Changmin’s favourite food instead of just having just one. It was a little extravagant, but he thought it was worth the expense.

“Is this part of the joke about dry humping refrigerators? Because, the combination here… looks pretty disgusting.”

Yunho slumped with disappointment, it wasn’t going as planned. He had hoped that Changmin would be pleased. He brightened up a little when the other man took his place at the dinner table anyway, and started helping himself to the food.

They ended up watching Brokeback Mountain. Yunho had swung back and forth about it the entire day, but couldn’t think of anything else. Maybe Changmin had forgotten about their earlier conversation, and they could just enjoy the show together. He’d skimmed through the synopsis of the movie and figured that it was the best way to lead into the very important confession he needed to make.

To his horror, the movie was spiraling into heartbreak and tragedy. It was supposed to be a breakthrough movie about love between men dammit! Why did they end up with two different women and then proceeded to cheat on them with each other?! Yunho glanced quickly at Changmin, who sat beside him on the couch, whose eyes were intensely fixed on the screen.

He cleared his throat, “Changmin ah…”

“Hmmm…?”

“er… I think the show’s getting boring. Shall we watch something else?”

“Shhh hyung… he’s saying something important. I need to focus on the subtitles.”

This was really not working out. It was 3 hours into the evening, and he was nowhere near close to kissing Changmin. It was not like he was in the mood himself, everything was going awry and he wanted to hide in his room and maybe cry a little.

Changmin found him sitting on his bed, playing with Bambi.

“Alright, tell me what this is all about hyung. You’ve been on edge all day. I thought you wanted to do something together, but you’re here, sulking. Is something bothering you?”

Yunho refused to look at him, “I was just upset about the movie.”

There was expectant silence. Yunho fiddled with Bambi’s ears, “They were supposed to live happily ever after. It was all wrong!”

He felt Changmin edge closer towards him, and continued, “I couldn’t stand it that… that they found each other early on. But yet decided to marry people they don’t love. What a waste of life.”

A weight settled beside him on the bed, and he turned towards Changmin, who …  _looked amused_ ?!

“Yah! This is not funny! They loved each other but couldn’t be together!”

“Hyung, it’s a movie. And it happens all the time.”

Something fierce took over Yunho. He glared at Changmin’s smiling face, and then leaned in to kiss him hard on the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

The initial anger that took over Yunho left him. He had been angry at Changmin’s acceptance of the way things unfolded in the story and was determined to prove that that it didn’t have to be the same way for them.

He gradually softened the kiss, letting their lips meld together. He was about to push in closer, but he felt hands gripped his shoulders and he was pushed away. Taking it as rejection, Yunho leaned away, disappointment washed over him.

Changmin’s eyes were wide and slightly glazed with desire. His full lips was slightly swollen from the hard kiss. He was panting slightly, “What was that?”

“It was a kiss.” Yunho, pointing out the obvious. To his shock, instead of having hearts in his eyes and throwing himself in his arms, Changmin snarled, “Don’t fuck with me. You don’t even like men.”

Yunho was starting to doubt if SexyBambi88 knew what she was talking about. He had thought the kiss would result in confessions of love, fireworks and end in passionate love making. An angry Changmin using foul language was not what he was expecting. He started to back away slowly towards the end of the bed, in case he needed to escape, “But… I like you.”

Changmin got on his hands and knees and advanced, “Oh. And this was a sudden revelation while watching a movie about two gay men?” His eyes were still angry, and his lips were curled with derision.

Yunho kept shifting away, until he found his back hitting the headboard. He was trapped between the bloody wall and Changmin who looked pissed off. His heart was pounding, not because he was afraid. He was hard as nails.

“No,” he breathed, “But it did make me want to not waste one more moment not being with you.”

They stared at each other. Yunho hoped he wasn’t going to get laughed at, not when he had just laid bare his soul.

Hard desperate lips sought his, and he would have cheered with relief if he wasn’t busy kissing back the man who was ravaging his mouth with barely leashed violence. He shifted in closer and lifted his hands to cradle Changmin’s head, his fingers sinking into thick dark hair. His heart ached thinking of the years that have passed where he had patted and stroked his head for fun and comfort, but never enough to notice how soft and beautiful the thick strands were.

He didn’t resist when Changmin deepened the kiss, slowly using his tongue to gain entrance into his mouth. Yunho gave a muffled groan at the feel of the sensual slide of Changmin’s tongue against his.

“This had better not be a dream,” Changmin rasped into his ear when he broke off the kiss to nuzzle his way up his neck, “Or somebody’s going to get hurt when I wake up.”

Yunho’s shoulders shook with laughter. The maknae gave a low growl, as if daring him to laugh out loud; he stopped nuzzling long enough to shoot him one of his trademark laser glares, “You have no idea how long I had to suffer. Watching you date those women and then having to take your touchy feely behavior like a good younger brother.”

He slid his hands under the thin T-shirt Yunho was wearing, and yanked it above his head, “Now it’s my turn to touch you, and feel you.” He ran his hand over his chest, fingers playing with the hardened sensitive nipples. He leaned in again and whispered, “… to  _fuck you_ .”

Yunho shuddered. The stories he had read had not prepared him for this version of Changmin – passionate, demanding and somewhat  _dirty_ . All traces of the polite polished veneer he puts across to the public had disappeared. Yunho found himself responding and surrendering to this, a rough Changmin was an incredible turn on.

His lips were captured in another rough kiss, and he felt himself being lowered onto the bed.  He gasped as he felt a nip of teeth on his lower lip, and sighed when the sting was immediately licked better. It was such a joy to finally be able to explore the lean body that was hovering above his. His hands caressed the hard ridges of Changmin’s chest, and travelled lower to roam the well-defined abs.

“H…hyung…” it was gasped out, “don’t go any lower.”

Yunho tried to hide a smile. He revelled in how Changmin seemed to have lost his usual iron control over himself. He heard the harsh breathing against his ear, and decided that he wasn't going to listen to orders. He dipped one of his fingers into Changmin’s navel and snickered at the strangled noises, the finger dipped back out and continued its journey, playing with the happy trail that disappeared into the band of his shorts.

Yunho’s hands were immediately caught and shoved upwards, he felt himself get harder at the near violence of the action.

“You are going to regret this.” Changmin warned, as he lowered his head, settled his teeth around Yunho’s already hard nipples, and tugged. He arched as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. Slightly callused hands stroked his waist and wandered down to his hips. His sweat pants were tugged off slowly. The rough texture against Yunho’s sensitive skin was driving him crazy, and it had him writhing as the sure fingers pressed into the sensitive muscle of his pelvis. The sensation that shot into his groin had him digging his fingers into Changmin’s muscled arms, he dragged in a ragged breath.

All this time, the younger man was watching him with hooded eyes. Yunho wanted to ask what he should do, but was interrupted by long fingers covering his mouth.

“Just let me watch you. I’ve always wanted to see your face in the throes of passion.”

The intensity of the gaze coupled with the gentleness of the fingers that circled his erection made his mind go blank. He shut his eyes against the sensations and also partially because of the embarrassing noises that was coming out of his throat. He felt them exploring his length and breadth, circling his girth in a warm grip, tugging. He writhed helplessly, imprisoned by his own pleasure, mindless under the control of his lover.

Changmin’s thumb had found the tip of his cock, rubbing at the pre-cum that was leaking out of the slit. He jerked and nearly dislodged them both from their positions when he felt Changmin’s tongue tracing its way around the head, before lapping at the senstitive vein behind. Yunho lifted himself onto his elbows just in time to watch Changmin lean in to bury his head into his crotch. Inhaling, making little hums of pleasure as he breathed in the scent. He looked up and his eyes gleamed with mischief for a split second before he took Yunho’s entire length into his mouth.

_“Shit.”_

His bucked his hips and nearly screamed at the hot moist sensation that enveloped his dick, his fingers dug into Changmin’s thick hair, unsure to pull him in closer or to push him away. But he wasn’t allowed to make the decision, Changmin’s hands settled on his hips and lifted him to pull him in closer while his mouth worked the length. There were obscene wet sucking noises that made Yunho blush but pushed him closer to the edge at the same time.

“Changmiiin… please.”

He was ignored. Instead, the fingers around his hips tightened their grip and Changmin turned his attention to his balls instead, laving them with his tongue, letting his hands do the work on Yunho’s shaft.

He was incoherent with need by now, his head thrashed and he was making mewling noises. He wanted to beg, but he couldn’t think of the words. All he could feel was Changmin’s mouth and hands giving him unthinkable pleasure. He needed to come, he felt the pressure building inside of him, when he was released suddenly. He whined at the sudden loss.

“Get up and turn around.” Changmin’s managed to ground out. Even though it had been Yunho who was on the receiving end of things, he sounded strained.

Yunho knew it meant getting on his hands and knees in front of Changmin. It was a vulnerable position he had never been in before, but it still turned him on immensely. He felt Changmin’s face brush across his ass cheeks, his nose nuzzling, the hot breath as he placed open mouthed kisses on the smooth skin. His arms holding him up, were trembling with tension and want. They nearly gave out when he felt warm hands settle on his ass cheeks and spread gently.  He felt shy being on display for the younger man, and tried to shrink away when he felt a fingertip trail down his ass crack.

“Don’t move.”

Nothing prepared him for the feel of Changmin’s hot tongue circling the sensitive ring of muscles, he felt his balls tighten and thrust backwards into his lover’s face seeking for more. Yunho’s arms gave out, and he buried his face into the mattress masked his muffled cries as mouth, teeth and tongue ravished his hole. He could feel himself being spread further as Changmin’s tongue tip invaded him, he clenched instinctively and rutted back, seeking for more. He couldn’t tell if Changmin minded, he was too far gone to care, all he wanted was to come.

“Hyung…” as if asking for permission. Yunho nodded, his face still hidden, his body shaking with need.

He could feel rivulets of saliva mixed with sweat running down his inner thighs, his back was also slick with sweat, as Changmin covered his body with his own. One, then two fingers slipped in and out of the tortured ring of muscles, gently stretching him to prepare for what was to come.

The initial tension eased as he adjusted to the strange sensation of being invaded, but tensed again, when a thick warmth prodded at him. “Relax,” Changmin breathed as he eased himself slowly into Yunho’s tight entrance. He pulled out, grunted and then thrust.   
Yunho let out a whine of pain. The feeling of being stretched was not as bad as he thought it would be at first, but the last movement burned. He felt Changmin kiss the nape of his neck and then his forehead resting on his slick back, “I’m sorry…“, he panted “but   
God, you feel so good.”

Small kisses were littered down his back, as a way of soothing him, Changmin’s hands caressed his hips and ass, and one settled on his cock, stroking its length. Yunho was aware that he was being jerked off as Changmin moved within him. The pain had dulled and the pleasure started coming back in waves. Soon, he was meeting him thrust for thrust. His own cock was dribbling precum again, and he could feel an ache that was fast turning into a white hot spot of pleasure build inside him as Changmin’s dick filled him again and again.

He scrabbled for the sheets, bunching them in his fists, incoherent and begging, moaning out threats, pleas and words of love that only Changmin seemed to understand.

“Come for me baby.” It was a command.

Yunho wailed as he was pumped faster and faster to match the rhythm of each thrust, ribbons of semen splashed across the sheets and his thighs. Behind him, he heard a strangled cry as Changmin emptied himself after one last slam into him.

They both collapsed in a tangle of stained sheets and sweat slicked limbs, boneless, too exhausted to speak. Yunho felt himself pulled into Changmin’s arms, a kiss placed at the corner of his mouth. He cracked open one eye to peek at his lover, and then stiffened for a moment.  _Oh no_ .

There was Bambi, tucked into the corner of the bed again, watching them do the dirty the entire time.

He hid his face in Changmin’s shoulder and smiled. He wasn’t sorry at all.


	8. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a month before Chapter 7. A peek into how it all started.

Kyuhyun swallowed a groan of despair when he saw the email that had landed in his inbox.

**_Subject: Editing Required (URGENT)_ **   
_Changmin <[bowtomygreatness@gmail.com](mailto:bowtomygreatness@gmail.com)>  
To: Kyu< [kissmyevilass@gmail.com](mailto:kissmyevilass@gmail.com)>_

_Here’s another one. Get back to me asap. More coming. The idiot’s been more oblivious than usual._

_PS. Saw you on TV the other day. Tone down on the gloss, it’s not a Miss Korea contest._

_CM._

_You are welcome._ Kyu glared at his screen. Seriously, this was getting tiresome. Attached to the email was a document that contained all of his best friend’s fantasies from the night before, and he was supposed to edit it. It was a task that he dreaded the most.

He would rather spend his precious day off in the company’s dance practice room and put his awkward limbs through the frustratingly high energy dance moves that he knew were specifically choreographed just to make him look stupid, than do _this_.

He must’ve been high when he thought it was an awesome idea to agree to become the beta to Changmin’s fanfiction writings. He had taken pity on his best friend ( _and who didn’t want constant access to smut?_ ), having known about his one-sided love for his TVXQ bandmate and leader, Jung Yunho. What started as a boy crush had turned into full blown obsession over the years, especially after the split, when they had no one else and were forced to rely even more on each other for their personal lives and careers.

Kyu had sat through countless drunken rants (sometimes accompanied by tears that the TVXQ maknae had vehemently denied) about how Jung Yunho was the stupidest, most oblivious, most insensitive, clumsiest, messiest person in the world, but yet soooo hot, sexy, amazing, charismatic, kind, generous blah blah blah.

He clicked open the attachment, and immediately rolled his eyes at the first paragraph. It was sappy drabble _again_. Didn’t Changmin get sick and tired of all that _“I love you” and “You are mine forever”_ crap, it would made even the most hopeless romantic want to barf.

Kyu had learnt within the first two pieces of work that Changmin had sent that he wasn’t into gay porn, and he found it harder and harder to look at Yunho hyung in the eye whenever they passed each other in the hallways of SM.  He would bow, smile and shuffle away as fast as possible. He liked Yunho hyung, but it was hard to engage in conversation with a man whose dick had been described in such graphic detail, even harder when he could imagine the TVXQ’s leader’s face when he was on the receiving end of Changmin’s lust.

He had to end this.

From beyond his bedroom door, Kyu could hear fast paced music and accompanying whoops. It was a routine of Heechul hyung’s to dance to his latest favourite girl group song on Music Bank during the repeat broadcast. He just wished he wasn’t as noisy when he did that, even though it was hilarious to watch. But Kyu wasn’t in the mood to be the lone spectator to Heechul’s mad antics in the dorm’s living room, the rest of the Super Junior members were out, and he didn’t want to be dragged into dancing someone else’s choreography when he couldn’t even get his own right.

He couldn’t understand how Heechul hyung could be such close friends with Yunho hyung. Yunho, who struck him as a rather rational and calm person despite his occasional attacks of goofiness, seemed to allow himself to be influenced by Heechul despite having been a victim of his mad ideas. Kyu shook his head, sighing, he didn’t know what it was about SM older idols who seemed to lack the maturity that their maknaes have in abundance.

An idea started to form in his head.

“Heechul hyung!” Kyu ran out of his room excitedly, waving his laptop in the air, not caring that Heechul  had just finished a wave and was about to execute a perfect dip, “You HAVE to see this! Look what I found on a TVXQ fansite!”

“Can’t it wait?” Heechul snapped, throwing an impatient look over his shoulder, never missing a step.

“Just look. It’s hilarious! We have to show this Yunho hyung and Changmin!”

“Yah! This had better be good, or else…”

Kyu’s grin was pure evil as he said suggestively, “It’s smut hyung. Yunho and Changmin sexy _duurrty_ smut.”

Heechul stopped in mid-prance and practically leapt at him, “LEMME SEEEEEEEEE!”

He grabbed the laptop from him and devoured the words on the screen, “THIS IS FABULOUS! I can’t wait to tell Yunho about this! Oh that dear boy is going shit in his pants!”

Kyu could barely hide his smirk, it was like taking candy from a baby. He widened his eyes innocently, “You are going to tell Yunho hyung? But what about Changmin?”

Heechul was already dancing around the living room in anticipation, totally missing the Oscar winning performance of innocence put on by the Super Junior maknae, “You get the honor of telling him. I’m so not going to be near that man when he hears about this.”

Kyu finally allowed himself to smile.

 _SexyBambi88 will be planning her retirement soon_.


	9. Chapter 9

_There is a God._

Changmin felt like he was going through a religious experience at the sight of one of Asia’s hottest idols on top of him, head thrown back, muscles tensed in climax, naked body glistening with sweat, the face that graced billboards and magazines was twisted in the throes of pleasure.

“Changmiiiiiin…..” it was a mix of a sob and a wail. Streaks of warm cum hit his chest and face as Yunho bucked at the orgasm that had taken over him. He licked at the drops that landed on his mouth and savored the musky taste that he had become addicted to in the past few days.

It nearly killed him to stop himself from climaxing, because having Yunho ride him was his ultimate fantasy. But he wanted to watch every expression, catch every moan and feel every shudder that passed through the dancer’s taut body, the sight of Yunho driving himself into a climax on his own dick was mind blowing.

“My turn.” He growled, catching the man by the hips and rolling him onto his back. He hooked the long legs over his shoulders, canted the slim hips for better leverage and drove into him, making the man beneath him mewl with pleasure and pain. Whatever control he had earlier on was lost as he thrust roughly into the tight wet hole that was pulsing around his cock.

Changmin finally surrendered as waves of blinding pleasure overtook him, shuddering as he buried his face into his lover’s neck. Fuck. If they were going to do this every day, he was going to die soon. Or maybe he was in heaven already.

He felt arms go around him and a kiss was placed on his brow, “Did you like it?” the question was a tentative one.

There was no answer to that. _‘Like’_ would have been an understatement. Changmin kept silent, but instead snaked his arms around Yunho and rolled onto his back, dragging him to his front.

Worried eyes peered down into his face, “Wasn’t it good? I thought you might like it.”

He grunted. He felt like his brains had just dribbled out of his ears, why was Yunho even trying to have a conversation? A 3 hour long concert was nothing compared to the marathon sex they had just indulged in. He just wanted to bathe in the afterglow of sex and maybe just fall asleep with this piece of gorgeousness in his arms.

The older man’s small cat-like face was troubled, “Did I not please you?  It was supposed to be something that you liked.”

THAT caught Changmin’s attention. He narrowed his eyes and was even more suspicious when Yunho refused to look at him, “What do you mean _, it’s something I’m supposed to like_?”

He knew that Yunho sucked at telling lies, which was something he adored about that man. It amused him sometimes to let his hyung think that he could get away with keeping secrets from him, and then slowly catch one slip up after another until the truth was revealed. Call him a sadist, but it was just entertaining to watch Yunho wracked with guilt. He was just so cute. He must be slipping up if he hadn't been suspicious at all lately.

There were distracting little kisses being placed on his chest, but he was having none of it.

“Jung Yunho.” There was an edge to Changmin’s voice.

Yunho seem to flinch at the sound of his name, and then sighed, as if knowing that he was not going to get away with it, “Alright. I did a little bit of research on you…” He looked up, eyes pleading, as he felt Changmin tense,  “But you have to understand. I didn’t know what it was like, or what you liked. So I asked… “

He was cut off by a roar, “ASKED WHO?! WHAT?! ABOUT ME?!”

Changmin sat up, his eyes spitting fire, “ _Who did you tell about us_?!” he would personally hunt the person down and kill him. Slowly.

It was not only that he was an extremely private person, but his new found relationship with Yunho was special and intimate, and no one else was going to be part of it. He had already stopped writing those damn fan fictions and given Kyuhyun no details about what had happened. Although his best friend probably had guessed it - he had been walking around with a stupid grin on his face since the first night he and Yunho had been together.

Yunho had already backed away to the far corner of the bed, “Changmin, calm down. It is just a sweet girl on our fansite. She… She seemed to know you really well. She’s like an expert! So I asked her a few questions…and… well… got some tips.”

Then as if he felt wronged, Yunho added with some defiance, “I was inexperienced and wanted to make sure I pleased you! You were supposed to be happy!”

Changmin groaned. His silly hyung had really done it this time. The situation was worse than he thought. _Yunho had gone to some fan and asked for advice on their sex life?!_ It’s amazing that they were not embroiled in a scandal by now, but it was only a matter of time. He knew that everything was going too well. He covered his face with his hands, “Show me. Show me this _expert_ that you’ve been talking to online.”

Yunho bounded out of the room, still naked. Changmin heard himself to groan. Even when he was furious enough to throttle his boyfriend, he still found his naked ass cute.

Ten minutes later, they sat in front of the laptop, fully dressed. As Yunho logged into the fansite with Changmin watching like a hawk, he seemed to have lost his fear enough to start building his case, “She is the master of Homin fanfiction! Like… everybody says she’s best writer around and her stories are seriously sexy…AND she’s really nice to her fans! She answers my questions quickly and would go into details.”

And then as if he was presenting his winning argument, Yunho added with some flourish, “It was her stories that made me start thinking about you and I… ahem… together. So if there is anyone to thank…”

Changmin ignored him and glared at the screen.

 _SexyBambi88_.

_There is a God. And he likes taking a piss. On me._

Changmin wanted to laugh. But instead, he sent a prayer of thanks up to the higher being whose sense of humor he was beginning to appreciate.

“See? You should read her stories. They are amazing! It’s as if she knows us personally! She even said that I had butt dimples, which even I have never noticed, look!” Yunho yanked up his T-shirt, turned around and arched his back as if to show them off, “Isn’t she a genius?!”

The butt dimples were something that constantly featured in Changmin’s wet dreams for the past 5 years of his life, he was extremely familiar with them. All he wanted to do was to drag the oblivious man over to bed and screw him silly as a punishment for scaring him shitless for all of 20 minutes, butt dimples and all.

But he had to make some decisions before Yunho finds out that _he_ , Shim Changmin, was the 'master' of homin fanfiction. He would never live it down. Although it pained him to delete his precious work, _SexyBambi88_ will be retiring for good from tonight.

Changmin finally allowed himself to start grinning, he had noticed the login ID. M _aybe I’m not as sharp as I'd thought_. He’d let Yunho outsmart him for all of three weeks (although Yunho will never know it). That had got to be a record. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was prodding his own ass in the mirror.

“iloveMinnie86.”

Yunho turned, his smile all sunshine and rainbows. This was Changmin's favourite part about Homin fanfictions.

“I love you too.”


	10. Epilogue

_Dear Yunho-hyung,_

_This is Kyuhyun, your dongsaeng from Super Junior.  
Since we are about to become close friends, let me just put aside the formalities and just call you Yunho. :) :) :)_

_Yunho annyeong!_

_You are probably wondering what is inside the package placed inside your cubby hole. Consider it my gift to you to start off our beautiful friendship. Inside, you will find the complete unedited works of the retired SexyBambi88. :)_

_In return, I was hoping for a few favors from you:_

  1. _Suggest (strongly) to Lee Teuk hyung to place me as one of the lead dancers of Super Junior_
  2. _Teach me Popping_
  3. _Let me play Starcraft with your boyfriend whenever I want_
  4. _Never breathe a word of this to Shim Changmin_



_I hope you will enjoy my little gift (I know Changmin would!). :)_

_Let’s have a drink together some time! :) :)_

_Kyuhyunnie._

_PS. I hope you will consider the requests seriously. You never know who else might get their hands on this._   
_PPS. In case it isn’t obvious enough, SexyBambi88 = Shim Changmin_   
_PPPS. Burn this letter after reading._


	11. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fiction becomes reality for Yunho and Changmin, leader-shii has some ideas of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagged by WennyT and egged on by Whatkindoftea, this is the rubbish that comes out five months after writing my first fic. I hope you guys enjoy it and laugh as hard as I did. 
> 
> And to the two dear girls, this is not a gift fic, but it's certainly dedicated to you two. Thanks for making me laugh everyday.

  

“Umm…Changminnie…are you asleep?”

 

A grunt.

 

It didn’t sound particularly affectionate, but neither was it a _why can’t you just shut up, I’m recovering from an orgasm_ type of grunt.

 

Changmin wasn’t usually one for conversation after sex, but if he didn’t do this now, he didn’t know when he would be able to pluck up the courage to do this.

 

“Do you think we can try something… ah… different the next time?”

 

Silence.

 

Yunho waited expectantly, fingers tugging lightly at the sheets.

 

And then a long suffering sigh. The lump shifted grumpily (he didn’t know how something shapeless and white could look grumpy. But it did.)

 

“I didn’t know you had any complaints.”

 

Yunho turned to the form still buried under the blankets, slightly panicked, “No! That’s not what I meant! I just had some suggestions…”

 

“I get it, if you want to get some toys… we can go check it out tomorrow online. Now can we just go to sleep?”

 

Changmin shifted back to his original position and settled into a stillness that seemed final.

 

And that was that. End of post-coital conversation.

 

 _Toys_. Yunho blinked into the semi-darkness. His thoughts actually didn’t wander that far, and now that it was mentioned, he wasn’t sure what it entailed.

 

They’ve done the ties thing, something that _Sexybambi88_ had written about before retirement, and Yunho had been the one who suggested it.

 

He had read every single one of the fanfiction stories that Kyuhyun had so kindly printed out for him and taken notes. It was now locked securely in his private drawer, well thumbed through and dog-eared for reference.

 

And Changmin had been delighted, which made the effort he’d placed into study well worth it. But it would be some time before he would bring it up again, because it made dance practice the next day extremely difficult.

 

Yunho winced at the memory.

 

Jelly legs and a sore lower back was not the best combination for practicing _Honey Funny Bunny_. There was nothing honey or funny about the way he’d limped through the entire choreography. He’d nearly broke his pelvis doing that hip thrust that he had applied so enthusiastically in bed the night before.

 

That snapped his attention back to the problem at hand.

 

Well, not really a problem per se, (although Changmin might see it differently), it was just something that had been on his mind for a while, and he had been nervous to try it out, and had been strategizing on how to bring it up as a casual discussion with his boyfriend.

 

His stubborn, domineering, temperamental, sex crazed boyfriend.

 

Who would never, ever let him top.

 

It was really unfair really. After all,

 

a)    He was the leader

b)   He was hyung

c)    He was the main dancer in the band, and he can’t always be walking around bowlegged and sore.

d)   He was better endowed. And what good was that if that wasn’t put to good use?

 

Yunho huffed, slightly disgruntled. He had sat down one day when he was alone and listed out the reasons why he shouldn’t always be the receiving end of things as part of his strategy to convince Changmin that they needed to switch occasionally. The reasons were all sound, and given the right opportunity, would present a convincing argument.

 

The problem was that there had never been a good moment to bring it up. Most part of their days were spent surrounded by people, and it was not good manners to bring it up during dinner, and god knows his mind literally dissolves the moment Changmin touches him. There was no appropriate moment for “Excuse me, but do you think I could fuck you this time?”

 

No, even that sounded rude.

 

He swung out of bed, checking on the sleeping form before heading back to his room. He was not going to sleep any time soon at this rate, he might as well get some stuff done. Something that would help him work off his frustrations.

 

 Yunho shut the door quietly, and switched on his laptop, cursing silently when the start up sound of the computer chimed loudly. He looked nervously at the door, expecting an annoyed Changmin to storm through any moment, demanding to know why he’d left and what was he doing in the middle of the night.

 

Nothing.

 

He slumped slightly in relief and clicked open a document.

 

Now, where had he left off?

 

Ahhhh… he was just getting to the interesting bit.

 

He cracked his knuckles and began to type...

 

*

 

_Changmin’s eyes widened as he stared at the angry red shaft before him, he shivered and licked his lips._

_“Fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock,” He moaned._

_Yunho smiled, pleased. He grabbed Changmin’s slim hips ~~and thrust hard into the tight pink hole~~ and slicked himself up with lots of lubricant, before slipping his fingers into the tight pink hole presented before him. Changmin’s hips jerked in response, thrusting back into his fingers eagerly, begging for more. _

_He used his thumbs to spread open the ass cheeks, and eased his cock in slowly, pausing every once in awhile, smirking at the little pants that the other man was making in his desperate need._

_“Do you like it?”_

_“You know I love it,” it came out in a moan, “I want ~~your cock~~ every inch of that huge thing. Put it in. All of it.” _

_More panting._

_“Now.”_

_“You don’t get to order me around.” Yunho snapped, withdrawing slightly, which got him a whine of protest. His fingers gripped at the rutting hips, preventing any movement. He slid out further._

_“Yunho…”_

_“Call me hyung.”_

_“Hyung.” The response was immediate. There was no more pride, just greed and lust._

_“Tell me that you dream ~~about being taken up the ass~~ about my cock every night.”_

_“I dream about your huge cock every night. And think of it every single waking moment. Now fuck me. Please.”_

_“Then hold on tight. Because we are going for a ride baby.”_

_Yunho sank back in, withdrew and thrust in hard, slamming into the other man over and over. The bed squeaked in protest, ~~threatening to break~~ under ~~the strength of his~~ ~~lovemaking~~ rough movement. _

_All he could see was Changmin’s back muscles flexing as he hung on to the headboard in front of them for dear life as he fucked into him, and all he could hear was the mindless cries and pleas that the maknae was making._

_He felt the tug of his orgasm and increased his pace, leaning forward to take Changmin’s cock in his hand and stroked it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. ~~He was a considerate lover after all, he didn’t want to finish alone and leave Changmin without completion.~~_

_“Come with me baby,” he crooned, his body arcing over the Changmin, who was now practically slumped into the mattress, “Let’s fly together.”_

_His climax crashed into him just as the he felt the warm ribbons of cum spew into his hand, his own hips jerked helplessly. He buried his face into the bare slick back, uncaring about putting his full weight on top of the man who was similarly caught in the throes of passion._

_They lay in bed, Changmin curled up in his arms, pressing kisses along his shoulder and up his neck._

_“You are so good in bed, you know that? Where did you get all that practice?” there was tinge of jealousy in his voice._

_“ ~~Natural born talent. I read~~. ~~Porn helps~~. I think it’s all the dancing?”_

_Changmin gave a little snuffle of satisfaction, “I like it that we get to cuddle.”_

_Yunho just wanted to fall asleep. But he was always considerate of his boyfriend’s feelings._

_“You are a perfect boyfriend.”_

_He was. Definitely._

_“I love you hyung.”_

_The End._

 

**_Subject: Your expertise required_ **   
_Yunho <_ _ [ichigolovesbambi@gmail.com](mailto:ichigolovebambi@gmail.com) _ _>  
To: Kyu < [kissmyevilass@gmail.com](mailto:kissmyevilass@gmail.com)>_

_Kyuhyunnie annyeong!_

_Surprise! XD_

_I have become so inspired by Changminnie that I decided to start writing my own fanfiction. But before I put this out there, I thought that it would be best to seek your help since you are such an expert. :D :D :D_

_Please have a read, I have attached it here, and let me know what I need to improve on. Especially the porn, I don_ _’_ _t ~~any~~ have much experience in that area. So  ANY FEEDBACK would really be appreciated. :D_

_Sincerely,_

_Yunho._

_PS. We should catch up for a beer some time_

_PPS. Your dancing improved! I am so proud of you!_

_PPPS. You need to loosen your hips up, it still looks a bit stiff._

_PPPPS. If you tell Changminnie about this, you can say goodbye to your lead dancer spot.:)_

 

 

 


End file.
